


different names for the same thing

by PassionateKey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They laid beneath the stars, like they had done countless times before, sometimes in the summer time, sometimes in Paris, sometimes while he was a general and she the royal he was sworn to protect, each time equally as important, and each time their last goodbye.</p><p>"What if it happens again? What if we never meet?" she mutters worried as he traces callused fingers through her golden hair.</p><p>"Then we wait till the next time." he tries to squash her worries.</p><p>"What if there isn't a next time?"</p><p>They go through this time and time again, every single goodbye, repeated like an old cassette.</p><p>"There always is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	different names for the same thing

_I have loved you a thousand times over. In smaller cities, with bigger names. I have been at your beck and call a hundred times over. Through death and chaos, destruction and pain. But none of them live up to how much I loved you the first time or how much I'll love you the last, because that secret will die with us._

 

They laid beneath the stars, like they had done countless times before, sometimes in the summer time, sometimes in Paris, sometimes while he was a general and she the royal he was sworn to protect, each time equally as important, and each time their last goodbye.

"What if it happens again? What if we never meet?" she mutters worried as he traces callused fingers through her golden hair.

"Then we wait till the next time." he tries to squash her worries.

"What if there isn't a next time?"

They go through this time and time again, every single goodbye, repeated like an old cassette.

"There always is."

This time they're in Paris, the city of love. It is the 50's and she is an art student at Parsons and he is a thief, a con man, the wrong man from the wrong side of town. She is soft and beautiful and he is rough and broken. They fall in love in the midst of the dirty lies the city lights told. He will die from a mugging gone wrong soon and she will leave for the States but never make it home, and both will die with the secret of each other.

Sometime later they're in Mexico, in the 70's, she's working as part of team examining art at Palenque, he's interested in making money, they are at odds, but underneath they're love shines through. They leave together when other researchers on the expedition begin to fall sick. They make it too Guanajuato when she falls ill. It is always tragic and short and not for the first time does he wonder why they're doomed to always fall this way. He refuses to leave her side when she is sick and he catches it soon after. They die in each others arms.

They meet in Asia on a tour, where they bump into each other at an airport in Japan, and never meet again. 

Then Monaco at a party where he makes her laugh and she spills a drink on his shirt.

London is a lot like Paris and she's his naked muse as he writes poetry for rich aristocrats.

They're both poor and with nothing to lose in Vegas, but when she wakes in the morning he is gone, and when he returns in the afternoon she has left.  

He has cancer when she's a doctor in Boston.

She has a bad reputation and a red ledger when he follows her half way across the country as an agent, catching her in Venice.

He never mets her when she's a princess in Spain.

She never knows him when he's a hero in Greece.

It happens, sometimes they don't meet, they don't end in tragedy, although to her not ever loving him at all is a tragedy in itself.

This time though, her name is Clarke and she is fierce and loyal and smart. His name is Bellamy and he is ruthless and protective and capable. They hate each other, tear each other down, and never let the other see them weak. He watches her love another man and she watches him fuck his way around. Until they don't. It happens slowly or quickly or not at all, because it was always there, but he wakes up one morning and the way the light hits her hair reminds him of Paris. It takes her longer, it always does, but she meets his eyes one day and the fierceness reminds her of Rome.

Then it's like falling all over again. While nothing is the same, she is not afraid, because he catches her every single time.

They lay, looking up at the stars. Chatter from their camp glowing behind them, he caresses her face as she breathes in his scent, they can feel it, the goodbye is near.

"I like this one." she whispers.

"That's what you said about Egypt." he laughs.

"I liked Egypt." she pouts.

"Yeah, because you weren't the one who got beheaded." he makes a show of rubbing at his neck, she swats at him jokingly.

"I like this one too." he looks down at her. "Promise you won't let them behead me this time."

"I promise." she chuckles. "But only if you promise me to keep fighting when I'm gone, they deserve someone who keeps on fighting."

In the end she makes him pull the trigger to save their people and he never forgets how selfless she becomes there. He keeps on fighting in her memory till he can't anymore. Till one day the world crumbles beneath him and when they find him their secret is the last thing on his mind and her name is the last thing on his lips.

When she finds him again, it's the first thing on hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what inspired this one, but something about past lives and meant to be really fit them.


End file.
